Episode 8371 (18th January 2019)
Plot Maya tries to talk to Jacob as he walks to the bus stop but Jacob insists there's nothing to talk about - she needs to decide to who wants to be with. At the farm, Cain stares at a picture Kyle drew their family. He calls Moira and leaves her a voicemail begging her to come home. Charity and Vanessa announce their engagement to their friends and family. Everyone is delighted for them. Debbie moves her belongings back into Jacobs Fold. Charity approaches and informs Debbie and Sarah that she's getting married then questions why Debbie is moving out of the farm. Debbie claims it was getting crowded although Charity knows there's more to it. Sarah ropes Cain into helping them move much to Debbie's ire. When Bob hands Diane his Christmas bonus to cover a portion of his rent arrears, she informs him he'll need to be out of the B&B tomorrow. Once all the boxes have been moved into Jacobs Fold, Debbie orders Cain to leave. Cain tries to talk to Debbie but orders him to stay away from her and her children otherwise, she'll tell everyone what he's done. Jacob believes Maya has chosen David but Maya tells the teen she wants to be with him and asks him to meet her behind Tug Ghyll later. When Noah comes home for lunch, Charity realises she'd forgotten to tell him about her engagement. Noah comments it's not the first time. Charity assumes he's talking about her getting married but Noah means it's not the first time she's forgotten about him. Billy attempts to build bridges with Ellis but Ellis doesn't want anything to do with his brother. When Megan pops by the garage to collect her car, she annoys Cain so he scratches her car's paintwork and smashes the windscreen. Graham approaches and orders Megan to leave then tells Cain there's only so much of this he'll take. Cain walks off. Maya and Jacob meet in the Summerhouse. Maya persuades Jacob that they can't tell David about their relationship then kisses him. Frank gives Charity and Vanessa his blessing. Graham heads up to the farm where he finds a drunken Cain. Graham advises Cain not to let the booze take hold of him like he did, commenting they aren't that different. Before Graham walks out, he tells Cain that he envies him as he can still fight to get his family back - he doesn't have that option. David hopes to have a boy's night with Jacob although his plans are scuppered when Jacob receives a text from Maya and rushes off. Bob looks online for somewhere to live. He finds a bedsit that's suitable but he can't afford the deposit. He scrolls down and sees an advert for Hotten Homeless Hostel. Jacob heads over to Tug Ghyll where he ends things with Maya then walks out. As Cain clears up the farmhouse, he hears the door opening. He hopes Moira has returned with the boys but it's actually Matty. Cain tells Matty that he loves Moira and that's worth fighting for. He insists he'd never lay a finger on Moira although Matty reminds him that's not true. Matty tells Cain he's still the same bully he was ten years ago then informs him that Moira wants him out of the house. After Matty leaves, Cain looks at pictures of Moira, Kyle and Isaac on the fridge then smashes up the kitchen before falling in a heap on the floor and crying. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb (voice only; uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - Jack Sugden *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Marlon Dingle *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox Guest cast None. Locations *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Tug Ghyll - Front garden, back garden and living room/kitchen *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Bar and staff corridor *Jacobs Fold - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Church Lane *Café Main Street - Interior *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Garage and forecourt *Summerhouse *Farrers Barn - Kitchen *The Grange - Office Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes